


we could be the greatest (doesnt matter if we're never rich or famous)

by vcpix



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Swift Wind is a dog, also my first fic for she ra, basically the whole crew of she ra is here yknow, famous au, hi! this is my first fic in 6 years give or take, melog is a big ol cat, scorpia and catra are close in this bc i firmly believe in scorptra brotp, whatever yall wanna call that, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcpix/pseuds/vcpix
Summary: She didn’t expect the fans of her music to become so invested into the idea of a singer who didn’t care much for soulmates, however. That wasn’t what Catra advertised herself to be, but it was what the media decided to focus on. Bombardments of questions from interviewers asking why she never sang about love, why she never bothered with showcasing her soulmark, why she usually opted to wear long pants over the mark on her thigh instead of showing it to the world. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for love; just that she didn’t care for the idea of it being chosen for her.It also wasn’t because her mark was hideous, or inappropriate. Rather, the mark was beautiful, a broadsword cut against her thigh, claw marks cut against the hilt. It was beautiful to Catra, and sometimes, in the lone hours of night, she hoped that it was beautiful to her soulmate.She never told anyone about those thoughts.ORCatra is a singer, Adora is a basketball player. Both never cared for soulmates, until they're shoved into each other's lives.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	we could be the greatest (doesnt matter if we're never rich or famous)

**Author's Note:**

> catra sees adora for the first time and is Gay that's just how it be sometimes

_Used to stick together_

_You’re my best friend, I’ll love you forever_

_We could be the greatest, it doesn’t matter if we’re never rich or famous_

  * **_You Get Me So High- The Neighbourhood_**



**__________________ **

**catra.** _@catraapplesauce_ 1h

Hey everyone, I’m bored. Send some questions and you might get an answer, fuck around and find out.

**stream get me so high by the horde** _@imaginecatras_ 1h

_Replying to @catraapplesauce_

favorite number?

**|**

**catra.** _@catraapplesauce_ 1h

66666.

**Ali ; BLM** _@catraisacatgirl_ 48m

_Replying to @catraapplesauce_

Thoughts on bees?

**|**

**catra.** _@catraapplesauce_ 25m

Cute from a distance

**socks !!!!** _@beesbian_ 1m

_Replying to @catraapplesauce_

Is there a reason you’ve never taken the time to look for your soulmate?

**________________**

Lights shone into multicolored eyes as a car shot down the highway. Advertisements for miscellaneous real estate agents, a restaurant nearby, and a new spot to get medical marijuana glared in the neon glow of the night, eventually blurring into one as the car continued to speed down the road.

Catra stared at the phone in her palm, the unanswered question glaring back at her. She shut her phone off with a huff, resigning to watch the scenery fly by.

“Is your Q and A session going well, wildcat?” A voice spoke from the driver's seat. Catra turned to find Scorpia glancing at her. “You have a look in your eyes. Did someone go too far with a question? Gosh, should I respond to them for you? I wouldn’t want to go too far but I’d love to help you ou-” 

Scorpia’s rambings were cut off by a loud groan from Catra. “Scorpia, I don’t need you to step in for me. Thank you, though. It’s just that some fans don’t take the time to acknowledge that some questions are slightly too hard to answer through a random Twitter Q and A. You get it?”

Scorpia nodded, sobering up. “People are asking you to step on them again.” She sighed, resigned.

“What- no! Well, yes, but that isn’t a personal question. Just a horny question. Two very different sides of the spectrum here, Scorps.”

Scorpia laughed, taking a hand off the steering wheel to slap Catra’s shoulder. “Ah, you never get enough horny Twitter fans!” Her laughter died down, and she glanced from the road to Catra again. “Seriously though, what was the question? I promise, I won’t ‘step in’ or however you want to put it.”

Catra glanced down at the phone which was now resting against her thigh. She slid her thumb over the pants’ surface, knowing what lay directly underneath the fabric.

Her soulmark. Catra had formed a complicated relationship with the idea of soulmates, the idea that she shouldn’t follow her ‘destiny’ coming to her at a young age. _I made my own destiny, I will decide what comes next_ was a mantra Catra repeated to herself since the day the mark had appeared on her skin.

She didn’t expect the fans of her music to become so invested into the idea of a singer who didn’t care much for soulmates, however. That wasn’t what Catra advertised herself to be, but it was what the media decided to focus on. Bombardments of questions from interviewers asking why she never sang about love, why she never bothered with showcasing her soulmark, why she usually opted to wear long pants over the mark on her thigh instead of showing it to the world. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for love; just that she didn’t care for the idea of it being chosen for her. 

It also wasn’t because her mark was hideous, or inappropriate. Rather, the mark was beautiful, a broadsword cut against her thigh, claw marks cut against the hilt. It was beautiful to Catra, and sometimes, in the lone hours of night, she hoped that it was beautiful to her soulmate. 

She never told anyone about those thoughts.

“...Wildcat? You’ve been spaced out for a while there. Do you need any water?” Scorpia’s worried question shook her out of her thoughts; Catra blinked a few times to refocus her eyes to her surroundings. The car was parked in front of her apartment building, and she noticed Scorpia digging through her purse for her keys.

  
 _Damn, I zoned out for a bit there._ Catra bit her lip. _Scorpia is gonna give me shit for this later. May as well bite the bullet._

“I’m good, Scorpia. Just thinking a bit. About the Q and A. Do you still want to know about some of the questions?” At Scorpia’s rapid head nod, Catra sighed. “I’ll explain while we walk to the apartment. You have the keys, right?” Another nod. “Yeah, ok.”

  
  


“... and then I got my thirteenth person asking whether or not I was a top or a bottom. That’s starting to get so annoying, but they’re having fun and I know damn well I’ll never answer the question so I’ll let it slide.” Catra finished her ravishing tale of her Twitter Q and A with a scowl, Scorpia laughing at her dramatic retelling.

Catra smiled fondly, taking in Scorpia’s hearty laughter. With upper arms the size of Catra’s head and absolutely unrivaled drumming skills, Scorpia seemed terrifying to anyone who crossed paths with her. She had a mean glare, and her words were always spoken with conviction and truth. 

Catra just saw her as a bubbly, happy-go-lucky friend who just happened to look like she could arm wrestle John Cena and not break a sweat. She loved her for it. Watching as Scorpia fumbled with their apartment key solidified the appreciation she had for her friend in the moment.

The door finally unlocked, and Scorpia walked into the apartment, breathing in deeply. “Ah, home sweet home! I missed you, couch, and tv and- Melog!” 

Melog was Catra’s maine coon, and quite possibly the largest cat Catra had ever owned or seen. They stood at about eleven inches, and Meatloaf- Melog’s full name- used that to their advantage. Catra couldn’t count how many times she had seen Melog on the kitchen table, screaming at anyone who passed by them, hoping that the unfortunate passerby would turn the kitchen sink on for them.

The cat snaked around Scorpia, who had just leaned down to attempt to pet the cat’s tabby fur. Chirping while they walked, Melog made their way over to Catra, and started to thread around the brunette’s legs.

“Hey sweet cat,” Catra cooed, squatting down and stroking Melog’s forehead, the cat’s favorite spot to be pet. “Have you destroyed anything while we were gone all day? Should I expect to see toilet paper all over the bathroom floor?” Melog purred in response.

“No! Melog was a pleasure to be around all day! They even let me pet them!” A shrill voice sounded from the nearby hallway, and both Scorpia and Catra jumped.

“Entrapta??” Scorpia and Catra screamed, and a wild-looking woman sped around the corner until she was in front of Catra and Scorpia.

“Hi! I’m here now! Where have you two been all day? I texted both of you, and neither of you responded, so I just let myself in.” Entrapta said, putting her hands on her hips, appearing proud of herself.

“I… ok. We’ve been at the studio, just kind of messing around. Nothing big. What have you been doing all day, other than breaking into our apartment?” Catra replied, picking up Melog and cradling them close. “Did you do anything to my cat? Should I be worried?”

“Oh, I haven’t done much! Just improved your wifi and watched TV here instead of at my apartment. I was waiting for you all to come back, but you didn’t. Until now! And don’t worry about Meatloaf, I was just trying to pet them! All day! I think they’re warming up to me!” Entrapta finished her statement by moving closer to Melog, who wormed their way farther into Catra’s arms.

“Melog says otherwise. Anyways, since you’ve been here all day, do you want to just crash on the couch? I’m beat, so I’m going to bed now, but I wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night. Scorpia? Would you mind?”

“Not at all!” Scorpia jumped forward, hugging Entrapta while speaking rapidly about _finally having another slumber party_ and how the two of them should build a pillow fort. Entrapta responded in kind, and soon the both of them were rushing towards the couch, not without saying goodnight to Catra first.

Catra let out a dry laugh at their shenanigans. Having Entrapta as a friend wasn’t something that she had originally planned on- if anything Catra actively attempted to ignore Entrapta when they had first met. But, as friendships seem to go with Catra, the quirky girl quickly wrestled her way into Catra’s heart, and had been a close friend for years since their first meeting.

Catra slipped into her room, careful to move around the two friends as they excitedly started to make a pillow fort. She wanted to join them, but in all reality she was too tired and felt like she would ruin the fun were she to join. So, sleep it was, and Catra’s soft bed was calling to her. Making it to her room, Catra set Melog down onto her bed, the cat thoroughly enjoying being carried and complaining slightly upon being forced out of Catra’s arms.

“I need to change, Melog. Don’t whine so much,” Catra teased the cat, who chirped back at her and began to stretch out on the bed.

The brunette began taking off her day clothes, throwing the now dirty clothes into a hamper in her closet. Catra sighed, resigning herself to look in the mirror.

The soulmark on her thigh attracted her eyes immediately, and she regretted staring at it after the time spent contemplating her relationship with the mark earlier. She rubbed a thumb over the harsh lines that made out the sword, then traced up to the claw marks that sliced through the hilt.

Catra found herself wondering whether she was the sword or the claws for the first time in a while. Glancing at her long, pointed nails, she huffed out a laugh once again. _Definitely the claws. Swords aren’t really my thing._

Catra flopped down on her bed, deciding to just sleep in her soft sports bra and boyshorts for the night. She didn’t have the energy to search through her drawers for a t-shirt to wear to bed, and besides, she needed to do laundry and didn’t want to dirty anything else up. 

Crawling under the covers, Catra sighed and snuggled into the bed. Melog made their way up to Catra, nestling close to her knees and curling up, also getting comfortable. Catra smiled at the cat, and reached for her phone to plug it in. Upon unlocking the phone, Twitter opened, and she was faced with the question that she went up against earlier.

_Is there a reason you’ve never taken the time to look for your soulmate?_

Catra stared at it a little more, before typing out a response.

**catra.** _@catraapplesauce_ 1s

I want to make my own destiny. Whether I find my soulmate while doing so is up to her.

**________________**

Catra awoke to the sound of her phone going off. She groaned, awaking Melog in the process, who chirped at her from their spot by her knees. Dragging her hand across her face, she reached over to her nightstand, blindly fumbling around until she felt her phone. Catra brought it up to her face, focusing her eyes to read what had woken her up.

**_Scorpsz_ **

_Morning wildcat! I left some waffle mix in the fridge for you._

_I wont be home when u wake up bc im taking entrapta home_

_Apparently she walked here??? Wtf_

_Anyways let me know when u wake up! Love u :)_

Catra smiled softly at Scorpia’s antics, taking some time to appreciate her best friend.

**_Wildcat_ **

_im awake now scorp_

_ty for making food_

**_Scorpsz_ **

_Ofc! Good morning btw_

_Ill be back in about an hour, im gonna grab some groceries while im out_

_Want anything in particular_

**_Wildcat_ **

_almost out of milk i think_

_and id like some more snacky food_

_u have good taste get whatever_

**_Scorpsz_ **

_[thumbs up]_

Groaning loudly, Catra sat up, deciding to start the day. Melog stood from their spot, stretching, and walking over to Catra. Catra scratched the cat’s forehead for a bit, before flinging herself out of bed before she got too comfortable. 

Tossing a tshirt and a pair of sweats on her bed, Catra stretched and looked in her mirror once again.

Her soulmark stared back, softer in the morning than it was at night. Catra stared at it for a little while longer before putting on her clothes and trudging out of the room, Melog hot on her tail. Catra made a detour from her warpath towards the fridge to check Melog’s bowl, only to find that Scorpia had filled it up before she had woken up. Catra quickly shot Scorpia a thank you text while grabbing her own breakfast from the fridge, plugging in the waffle iron while she sat down, opening Twitter in the meantime.

Catra mindlessly scrolled through her home page while the waffle iron did its job. She took the time to look through a few more of the questions from her late night Q and A, noticing that her count of people asking whether she was a top or bottom had risen to fourteen. Groaning, she swiped back to her home page, scrolling a bit more before stopping abruptly.

Bold, blue eyes stared into her own. A cocky smile adorned the girl’s face, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. _Adora Grayskull_ , the article read. _An interview about her views on the upcoming basketball season, and a few more personal questions. Brought to you by Prince Peekablue himself._

The beeping of the waffle iron signaling that her breakfast was done fell on deaf ears as Catra quickly clicked on the article link. The article started with a quick description of who _Adora Grayskull_ was, exactly, which is what Catra had hoped for. Anything that would give her more information on this woman.

_Adora Grayskull, 26, is the resident power forward for the Serenia Princesses. Don’t let the cutesy name of her team fool you; every member, including Adora, is known to be fierce on the court._

So, the mystery woman was a basketball player. Scrolling down a bit farther through the site, she was met with the cocky smile from before, but this time accompanied with… the most ripped body Catra had ever seen. Like, what the fuck? Is that legal? The beginnings of an interview distracted her from diving too deep into those thoughts.

**PEEKABLUE:** So, Ms. Grayskull. How long have you been playing for the Princesses?

**GRAYSKULL:** Oh, maybe… four years? Give or take? I can’t say I have the best memory when it comes to remembering well… anything. Good luck with this interview, Peekablue.

**PEEKABLUE:** *laughs* Don’t worry about it. So, with the upcoming season, you’ve been said to….

Catra’s eyes blurred over as Peekablue and the mystery girl - _Adora Grayskull_ \- began discussing the next season of basketball. Sport had never been Catra’s thing, but the women who played them sure was. Catra skipped through the sports section of the interview, not caring much for reading about a subject she didn’t know about.

**PEEKABLUE:** Ok, I think we’ve exhausted the conversation about sports. Now, tell me more about what makes Adora, well… Adora.

**GRAYSKULL:** Oh, sure. I enjoy walking my dog, Swift Wind. I’ve mentioned him a few times in interviews. And uh… I like reading?

**PEEKABLUE:** That sounds like a question.

**GRAYSKULL:** It is.

Catra blew air out of her nose at that. _The more I read through this interview, the more I wonder how many concussions this woman has survived through._

The sound of keys dangling at the door brought Catra’s mind back to the present. Scorpia came barreling through the door, her face blocked by several paper bags, assumedly filled with miscellaneous groceries.

“Hey wildcat! I’m hom- is something burning?” Scorpia questioned, setting her bags down on the counter Catra rested on. “Did you try to cook again?”

Catra yelped, throwing her phone onto the counter and rushing to unplug the waffle iron. She groaned before opening it, watching as her breakfast stuck to the edges. “Well, _Scorpia_ , you were the one to leave just waffle mix out for me. I’m not sure what you expected, but thanks for trying.”

When Scorpia didn’t immediately respond, Catra turned to face her, about to repeat her sentence. She was met by her phone shoved in her face, the picture of Adora eye to eye with her.

“Ohhh, no wonder you almost set the house on fire! Catra has a crush! You two would be so cute together! I wonder if she found her soulmate yet, ooh what a mystery! Maybe we could try to get you two in contact with each other, that would be gre-” Catra quickly shut Scorpia’s ramblings down with a glare.

“Please don’t do any of that. I’ve just never seen her before, an article about her popped up on my Twitter feed. Nothing more. Now, do you need help with putting these groceries away?”

Scorpia nodded, and the two started to work on putting items away in silence. Scorpia and Catra had always had a natural rhythm when it came to living together; whether it was the larger woman talking Catra’s ear off, or the quiet nights where Scorpia comforted the brunette during a particularly stressful time. Catra often marvelled at how lucky she was to have Scorpia in her life- she often thought she didn’t deserve her kindness. Scorpia was always quick to shut these thoughts down, however.

Before Catra could dive too deep into questioning the meaning of their friendship, Scorpia broke the silence. “So, wildcat, we’ve been invited to a birthday party. Mermista, remember? She said something about ‘liking your vibe’-” Scorpia said that through air quotes, “- and she wants you there. She said we could play a song or two if we wanted to, as well. What do you think?”

“Will her arsonist boyfriend be there?”

“Oh, without a doubt.”

Catra let out a long exhale, before nodding in conformation. “Perfect! I’ll text Mermista and let her know. I’ll add you to the group chat for the party soon, I wanted to make sure you wanted to come before I added you.” Scorpia clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling. “It’ll be so much fun! I can’t wait for you to meet her friends, I mean they’re so nice! Gosh, you’ll love Perfuma, she’s the sweetest! She’s always so kind, and has eyes that you can just get lost in, and… why are you looking at me like that?”

Catra had developed a small smirk while Scorpia had begun rambling about Perfuma, which grew upon being called out. “And here you were, bullying me about having a crush! Now I _need_ to go to this party, I have to make sure no one breaks your heart, Scorps.” Scorpia blushed a deep red, fumbling for words. Catra laughed as she finished putting away the last of the food, grabbing a freshly-bought apple to make up for her burned breakfast. Around a mouthful of said apple, she reminded Scorpia to add her to the group chat, and left for her room.

“A party, huh… this could be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this chapter! its my first time writing in quite a few years, im hoping to get into it more. let me know what yall think in the comments! constructive criticism is always welcome, that's how i learn. see yall in the next chapter !!
> 
> you can find me on twitter, @silvernyfe, and insta, also @silvernyfe :>


End file.
